


Sticking to the Notes

by EMMegs



Series: 2010 drabbles [6]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, High School, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMMegs/pseuds/EMMegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why they were studying together, neither of them had really figured out yet. All they knew was that they both had exams soon and Kyoya was the only study partner Haruhi could put up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticking to the Notes

The room was silent. Absolutely silent. So silent that someone could practically hear the gears in the young Ohtori heir and small Fujioka girl heads working furiously as they studied. Why they were studying together, neither of them had really figured out yet. All they knew was that they both had exams soon and Kyoya was the only study partner Haruhi could put up with.

He seemed distracted by something. She didn't know what it could possibly be, but he was distracted. "Sempai?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Haruhi?" he replied, flipping a page of his notebook.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem... distracted," she mumbled. He looked up with a smirk on his face. She shook her head. "Forget I said anything."

He chortled in amusement. "I'm fine, Haruhi. Having a few problems with my study method, but I'm fine."

The corners of her lips twisted down in a frown. "Have you tried using sticky notes?" she muttered, pulling out her own packet of them.

"Sticky notes?" he retorted with skepticism apparent in his voice.

She nodded. It was a simple way to study really. "Just scan through your notes and when you find something you think you'll need for a test write it on the sticky note or stick it on the place where the section of notes is. That way you only study what you absolutely need to know."

He stared at her for a moment before turning his eyes back to his notes. "Hmm... Interesting."

–

Haruhi was a very interesting subject to study. Practically everything she did proved to be useful information for the future. Currently he was watching her as she hosted her regular group of girls.

And what method was he using to take these notes on her?

Why, the very method she had taught him how to use.

Sticky notes, Kyoya decided, were a very useful thing to have.


End file.
